Amar al oponente
by IsabellaZeldaLove
Summary: Prussia en guerra Pero porque no disfrutar un momento de lujuria?


Era de noche, pero aun así se escuchaba el retumbar de las pistolas en el campo de guerra, los gritos de dolor y algunos de victoria. Solo el estaba apartado de todo eso, ya había hecho lo suficiente para dejar a su ejército fuera de peligro, Estaba caminando, parecía un modelo solo que con diferentes proporciones, Era alto, siempre con una buena postura y su cabeza en alto con esa silueta perfecta para cualquier persona pero unos ojos carmesí que en esos tiempos te aseguraban que cualquier error te podía costar la vida.

Caminaba con una poderosa arma listo para cualquier imbécil que intentara tocar o hacerle daño a su Awesome persona, encontró un rincón que le prometería una noche tranquila si es que nadie se atreve a desafiarlo, entonces solo se sentó y recargo su cabeza en la pared y cerro sus ojos.

Unos pasos lentos se empezaron a escuchar y Gilbert lentamente tomo su M 95 pero no la saco ni la movió para evitar que el oponente se diera cuenta. Se empezó a reflejar una sombra que cuidadosamente saco su arma, Gilbert abrió los ojos y pudo observar que era un gran hombre pero al parecer no llevaba el uniforme de su ejército y se puso de pie aun con la mano en su arma.

-_Quien eres!—_Dijo Gilbert con severidad y como si estuviera ordenando a esa persona responder.

-_Creo que eso no te importa, da—_Le dijo en tono arrogante, tenía un acento ruso y enseguida saco su arma.

-_Aléjate si no quieres que estas sean las últimas palabras que escuches en tu miserable vida_—Dijo Gilbert con tono amistoso pero sínico y desafiante.

El ruso avanzó un paso—_por qué habría de obedecer a un estúpido Pruso?—_le dijo con tono arrogante al pruso.

-_Porque el estúpido pruso es más poderoso que tu_—Le apunto con el arma en la cabeza aun con la cabeza en alto como muestra que no le tenía miedo.

El ruso se acerco mas y bajo el arma del pruso y este se dejo—_Tranquilo, como le podría hacer daño a alguien como tú? Da_—Pero al ver sus ojos carmesí se sorprendió un poco e intento tocar la mejilla del pruso pero este le dio un fuerte golpe en las manos con su arma y volvió a apuntarle.

-_Aléjate de mi! Te eh dicho!—_Le grito molesto y recargo su poderosa arma y dio un disparo al cielo y el ruso se apresuro a tomarlo fuerte por la cintura y apegarlo a él, Gilbert solo forcejeo en vano pero nunca soltó su arma y el ruso empezó a besar su cuello y Gilbert dejo de forcejear y le dieron escalofríos por la sensación de los besos del ruso entonces este le quito el saco de su uniforme y empezó a tocar cada uno de los rincones del cuerpo del asombroso pruso sacándole más suspiros entonces el pruso solo dejo su arma en un escondite que había hecho para ella y tomo al ruso de los hombros disfrutando las caricias que le hacía. El ruso le desabrocho el pantalón y introdujo su mano para tocar el miembro del pruso y este dio varios suspiros y su respiración se hizo más rápida y beso al ruso mientras le quitaba su gran saco y se dio cuenta que era un hombre musculoso y beso su pecho hasta bajar por su pantalón y lo desabrocho con su boca y cuando lo logro bajo su pantalón dejando su miembro descubierto…

-_Hora de invadir regiones vitales—_Susurro para que el ruso no lo escuchara y el prusiano solo sonrió.

Entonces empezó a masturbar el miembro de su desconocido compañero provocando que este diera suspiros y empezó a lamer suavemente el miembro del Ruso y lo introdujo en su boca entonces el ruso estaba encantado con las acciones de su enemigo pero no hizo nada al respecto pero el pruso paro y volteo a su inesperado amigo y cuidadosamente bajo su pantalón y lamio su dedo y lo introdujo en la región vital de Iván, introduciéndolo y sacándolo a una velocidad constante. Iván gemía levemente, Prusia no lo pensó dos veces y introdujo su miembro en el cuerpo del ruso y empezó con embestidas suaves y lentas sintiendo todas las sensaciones dentro del y poco a poco empezó a embestir más rápido haciendo el ruso Gimiera con más fuerza, Gilbert seguía con un ritmo más rápido y tomo el miembro del ruso con una mano y empezó a masturbarlo de acuerdo al ritmo de las embestidas que le daba al ruso haciendo que este derramara un par de lagrimas pequeñas de sus ojos debido al placer entonces Gilbert se corrió dentro del ruso haciendo que gimiera más fuerte, entonces el ruso se despego de Gilbert para besarlo y quitarle el pantalón y lo que restaba de ropa admirando el bello cuerpo de este.

Iván lo volteo y introdujo su gran miembro dentro del pruso haciendo que soltara un quejido del dolor ya que nunca le habían echo eso pero a la vez lo disfruto y examino cada sensación que le provocaba eso entonces el ruso se separo de él y se sentó atrayendo al pruso para que se sentara arriba de él y así lo hizo y el pruso con deseo del ruso introdujo el miembro de este a su trasero moviendo arriba y abajo sus caderas pareciendo que daba brincos arriba del ruso mientras sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos y el ruso beso su cuello bajando por el pecho y lamiendo sus pezones y los mordió levemente provocando un gemido del Prusiano.

Prusia estaba cansado de tanto brin cotear en las piernas del ruso así que decidió parar y lo corrió con su arma descansando hasta el amanecer para continuar con otro día más de guerra.

TU! Que acabas de leer esto!

Deja un review!

Si quieres mas fanfics! O si quieres hacer una petición claro que la tomare en cuenta!


End file.
